Tahnorra Week 2013
by Music Lover259
Summary: Seven days of Tahnorra! :D
1. Misfortune

Tahno swore viciously. Nothing had gone right today. It started when he woke up and literally fell out of bed. He hurt his foot and it messed up his hair and now there's a disobedient strand of hair that won't straighten out no matter how much waterbending he used.

Then he forgot his gear and got stuck training inside while the guys trained outside with a substitute bender. He spent a good two hours half heartedly sloshing the water around and making ice sculptures.

On the way to Narook's he tripped over a curb and his wallet fell down a storm drain. He got it out easily enough with his bending and dried it off, but it still felt filthy in his pocket. He was in such a bad mood, he forgot about eating and started stomping home.

He scuffed his toe on the walkway and nearly fell again. He humorlessly thought that if he had a swear jar, he'd be flat broke.

He made sure to slam the door open when entering his apartment.

"Bad day?" came a voice from the couch.

"Yes," he growled. Korra rose from her seat and came to him, running her fingers through hids hair.

"Aw. Poor, whiny, wimpy Pretty Boy," she teased with a smirk.

He snarled and kissed her hard, pressing her up against the wall, kicking off his shoes. Then he all but dragged her to their bedroom.

On their large bed Korra slid his shirt off and ran her fingers down his chest, nails scraping on the way down. A groan rumbled its way up his throat.

They quickly undressed each other and Korra leaned up from his stomach for a kiss. Out of nowhere, a growl not produced by vocal chords rang out in the room. Korra laughed nervously.

"Heh. Sorry. I, uh, I haven't eaten so..." She then tugged on her shirt and pants and dashed off in search of food.

Tahno scoffed. Leave it to her to abandon sex for food. He stayed in bed waiting for himself to calm down and remembered he hadn't eaten either.

He walked into the kitchen to see Korra chopping a carrot. He helped her prepare the food, but soon found out the stove was malfunctioning when it caught fire.

_"God fucking dammit!"_

* * *

**Hello, everyone! So nice to see you again! Obviously, I didn't try very hard with this one. I didn't really have a plot so... Well, here you have it! A poorly written drabble that's rushed to all hell!**

**Speaking of poorly written, I reread my earliest fanfictions and I actually cringed. I'm convinced that I should take them off , but for some reason I can't. It's weird. Like I want to wait until later and look back and laugh. But right now I'm not laughing, I'm cringing and tearing myself up over wether I should take them down.**

**Anyway, I know in another fanfiction I said I wasn't writing for reviews, but it's still nice to get them. I love seeing what you guys think.**

**Goddess out,  
~Music**


	2. Intertwined

"Come on, it'll be fun," Tahno coaxed. Korra scoffed.

"Yeah, about as fun as being sat on by a platypus bear," she grumbled.

"It's a party in your honor, Uh-vatar," he spoke into her ear and gave it a little nip. She swatted him away.

"A party where I have to wear a formal dress is no party at all." Tahno just pulled her out of the satomobile and into the town hall building being used to hold the party.

After they sat through a speech about how grateful the people of Republic City were, Korra said her thanks as well to the people for supporting her. _These guys just want to have a party, _she thought. _I could've just saved a cat from a tree and this party would still take place._

She sat down with Tahno to eat. She was half done with her soup when tahno tapped her on the shoulder.

"Wanna dance?" Tahno said awkwardly. Though she supposed she'd sound awkward as well if she had something in her mouth when she was speaking. He'd taken a rose from the centerpiece and stuck it between his teeth, the long stem extending over a guest's head. She thought he looked handsome and comical at the same time.

She took his hand and laughed. "Sure," she said.

They moved to the dance floor and danced to the tango beat beginning to play.

He held her close and stepped in small circles, Korra following his lead. The world disappeared as they danced. Korra stretched out her leg and bent her other knee, lowering herself to Tahno's stomach. In a smooth movement, tahno pulled her up and spun her around. He pulled her to him so that his chest brushed her shoulderblades, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. She freed herself, spinning, before returning to him in the standard waltz position.

Their dance continued until the last drawn out notes of the song quieted. They turned back into reality when thunderous applause sounded in their ears. They smiled and bowed to the audience they didn't even know they had. Tahno intertwined their fingers as they calmly walked back to their tabled to finish their meals.

"Not too shabby, Uh-vatar."

"I know. I was amazing."

* * *

**And that's a wrap! I hope this one was better than the last one. I liked the idea for this one. I liked it a lot. So I wrote. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Drabble 2: Complete**

**Edit: Sorry about the late update. It completely slipped my mind. Also, I won't be participating in Tahnorra week any longer this year. Real life's really been kicking my ass. I just can't deal with stuff out there and write fanfiction at the same time. No hard feelings, I hope.**


End file.
